rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Magician Dwelling
Only those who are open to new knowledge and fearlessly rush towards the difficulties will get into the Archwizard's Dwelling. Who will meet the Great Archwizard? What door will be opened by the Archwizard's Key? It is unknown. Feel the power of the Archwizard. Obtain and amplify Archwizard's Energy. The Glowing Manuscript, animal amulets and iridescent energy centers will be of help. Assemble the Hammer of Luck and explore new worlds and dimensions. __TOC__ Expedition 'Required' *9 Dragon Coins *5 Lunar Fireflys *5 Crystal Harps *5 Dragon Tablets 'Dragon' Type: Dragon Nikatores Food: 26.000 Feed Times: 60 Expedition Time: 4 h Search Time: 12 h 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Two-faced Dragon' Astronomer Andrew: My friends, one last push and we are in the Archwizard's Dwelling. Let's do it! This calamitous dragon is no match for us. He is rather unusual, so what? Remember how many dragons we already met on our way. *Organize an Expedition and feed Dragon Nikatores *Explore the Archwizard's Dwelling Astronomer Andrew: We are standing in a dwelling of the most powerful magician of the Valley. What is this? The tower is empty. There's only an opened book on the table. Do we need to read it to see the Archwizard? 'Magic and Life' Astronomer Andrew: The more you learn about Universe and matter, the better you understand what amazing discoveries wait for you ahead. And yesterday's magic soon becomes a usual thing. *You need 10 Quartz Crystals from the Mountain Giant *Get 15 Cold Steams from the Sea Nymph *Assemble the Archwizard's Key Astronomer Andrew: We assembled the Archwizard's Key. What doors to what unknown world it opens? I don't know yet. But I do know that it will be revealed in the right time. And again we will go by professor's steps, bringing magic in life. 'Force of Wild Nature' Felicia the Fortuneteller: We returned all Archwizard's amulets. Now I understand why they were scattered all over the valley. It happened during a battle against Terbull who threw away all the charms to shorn Archwizard of poweress of animals. *You need 3 Body Energy from the Queen of Spades *Find 3 Mind Energy from Harlequin *Assemble the Archwizard's Power Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now when we collected all the amulets we can charge them with Body Energy and Mind Energy. Let Archwizard regain strength for fight against Ternbull and his evil warriors. We have to win Ternbull to help professor come back home. 'Final Advice' Prosper Bull: Archwizard's Power needs constant energy supply. I have completed the journey and learnt to manage energy centers and flows inside human body for this. I will need Blue Energy of THought and Purple Energy of Higher Mind. *You need 3 Blue Energy from the Pirate *Find 3 Purple Energy from the Queen of Spades *Assemble the Archwizard's Energy Prosper Bull: As soon as we brought together Power and Energy of Archwizard words written with fire appeared in the magic book: "Do what you must. Live here and now. The time will come when each of you becomes a mighty Archwizard". Search Thingies